


The Name Game

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Boarding School Buddies [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Castle, Gilmore Girls, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, baby rory, mentions of Christopher Haden, mentions of emily Gilmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There she is. That's my girl. I did that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

"Babies are funny-looking," Tony says as they peer through the nursery window. "Look at all of them. Little...pink meatballs with fingers and toes." 

"I want one," Rick says absently. "I mean one day. I mean not now but y'know. Babies!" 

Bruce stays utterly silent, staring in at the little crib labeled "Baby girl Gilmore." 

"What about you, Brucie, you want one?" Tony asks.

"They're not at the top of my to-do list, no," Bruce says softly. "We should check on Lorelai." 

"Check away." 

All three boys turn and finds her standing behind them. She looks exhausted. More exhausted than any of them can imagine being in her robe with her hair a mess. 

"What are you doing up?" Rick asks frantically, moving forward. "You just popped a human being out of your lady parts, you should be in bed." 

"My mother is in there," she says. "And I wanted to see my baby and the nurses weren't stopping by because my mother is in there." She moves past Rick to the window and peers in, smiling. "There she is. That's my girl. I did that." 

Tony wraps an arm around her. "You're crazy." 

"I'm a lot of things," Lorelai mutters, resting her head on his shoulder. "Any sign of Christopher yet?" 

"No," Bruce says. "Not yet." 

"No," Lorelai nods. "Right. Okay. So I've decided on a name." 

"Let's hear it," Tony says, grinning and rubbing her shoulder. 

"Lorelai." 

"No, that's your name," Rick points out. "Have the drugs not warn off yet?" 

"I want to name her after myself," Lorelai says. "Men do it all the time, why can't I?" 

"Lorelai Gilmore the second?" Tony asks. "Lorelai Junior? LJ? Not flattering." 

She nudges him. "Rory for short." 

"Still not flattering," Tony repeats. 

"Shut up." 

"I like it," Bruce says. 

Lorelai turns and grins at him.


End file.
